How did we get here
by SweetNightmaresShades
Summary: After being home school all my life I'm finally going to a public high school to be with who's my age! I get to explore the world outside my house! This is such a thrill, but I'm scared, what if no who likes me? What if I trade my religion for selfishness? No, this is an adventure of a life time and I find want to find myself. I need to. JojoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Omg. Hey guys! It's been like….a year or so since I post anything ? Well I got back into the Horton hears who fandom! I still love Invader Zim and I do fan art for it on D.A my account name is SweetSinster !

Well, let's get this story started!

./././././././././././././././././././././.

It was September 7, 2013 in WhoVille. The sun's rays lite up my room and touch my cool cheeks. My alarm went off; 7:30. I got up from the bed standing on my feet; I shivered at the morning cold floors touch. After a moment I reached my arms up to the ceiling as I yawned lightly. I had such a lovely night sleep! It was something about ice-cream! But either way I woke up happy. I walked up to the mirror attached to my lavender vanity. I took a seat on my lavender chair and grabbed a brush. I ran the brush through my lavender hair. My hair is completely straight; my mother blow dries my hair 3 times a week. I wasn't allowed to add any color, curl it, or style it outrageously. Just loose or in a high or low whotail.

Mother told me that will attract attention of other who's and that is being conceited. I have to learn to be modest. My hair reaches down my bottom; the ends cut in a perfect line and fixed my bangs that also ran straight across my forehead. I smiled lightly at my reflection. My eyes were the same colors as my father, Navy blue. But they were a bit too close together for my liking. My face structure is rounder than any other who I know. My nose is small a dark lavender shade and also round. My fur is lavender with thin blue and white stripes on my arms. I didn't stare at myself to long, that will be conceited. I went to the restroom and brush my teeth. They were a nice white color and pretty straight. I like my teeth; but if I ever told that to my parents they would lecture me about modesty. My parents believe selfness is the reason so many whos fall. We must follow our Lord Seuss example. Sides a topic about teeth doesn't seem so exciting. Once I was finished with brushing my teeth I went to my room and got dress.

All I over wore are uniforms. Never had I wore jeans, shorts, bright color dresses, really high heels, tee shirts or anything self-expressing. Just plain button up shirts with a grey tie, tucked in my grey skirt that goes down to my knees, high socks; white or black and black school shoes. Sometimes my parents bought me skirts with stripes! And when I want to get a little crazy I wear ankle socks! Sometimes I think I'm bad for my own good. I giggled at my own thought and shook my head. I walked down the plain green hall with rows of pictures in simple picture frames of our family. But mainly of our Lord Seuss.

I am the only child, it's pretty lonely. But when I'm down, I study, pray, or listen to gospel music on my radio. I wasn't always to listen to any other genre of music since they are full of curse words or will corrupt my mind. Well, that's what my parents tell me. I didn't have a whophoen or who-pod. I really don't know much about the world outside my house walls. I only went outside to go to church, Church school, church activity and ballet classes with the supervision of my parents. But the only who's that go to church or ballet are children and who's over thirty. So I really don't know any teens my age.

I hardly see my family. I've only seen my aunties and uncles once a month and only spoke to my cousins on the phone for only thirty minutes twice a month if I'm lucky. They're stories they told me about their life sound so exciting and really scary, but that's the exciting part! I wish sometimes to have a life like that, but not lose my religion during the process.

I twirled around the corner as I walked the first step of the stair case in a nice slow pace. Not to slow or too fast. But I was tempted to skip down the steps since today will be a special day!

I've been home school my whole life. I am now a senior and I begged my parents to let me go to school with the other who teens. For I can find myself! I really don't know who I am, I don't' think or speak for myself. There has to be more to life than just black and white. Good and evil. Boring and fun. I want to be neutral. I feel at time that I'm not meant for this life style, but that will be selfish. My parents refused my invitations of going to a public school I almost gave up. But I asked my Priest (Saint Light, he's an amazing listener) to talk to my parents. The Priest agreed, spoke with my parents who finally gave in, but there is going to be a price to pay. Finally something is going to go my way! Well, sort of. I walked into the pale green kitchen and sat on the brown table with my father who is sipping his black coffee and reading the daily news whopaper. My father is a blue who with a white tuff of gray hair on his head that is slick black. He wore a black suit, a white button up shirt, a black plain tie and black dress up pants and leather shoes. Not a single wrinkle on his outfit. He is in his early forties, so of course he has wrinkles. He has wrinkles on his forehead (it's more noticeable when he is scowling) baggy dark eyes and his cheeks sagged a bit, but still handsome. My father is a teacher my Church school. I smiled happily when my mother placed a plate of 2 perfectly circle waffles cut in four section. She placed a tiny cup the size of a thimble full of syrup and another one with whip cream. She gives me reasonable portions of food. She tells me over feeding oneself is where greed starts. I pick up my fork and ate my breakfast. Not chewing loud, or fast. I finished my breakfast in ten minutes and drank my milk slowly. I looked at my mother and bowed my head.

"Thank you for the breakfast dearest mother. And thank you for providing the food father." I thanked softly. My mother nodded and smiled.

"You're welcome" She replied happily. My mother is lavender who with light blue stripes of her neck looking like a choker, and wrists. She wore a blue dress with white pot-a-dots on it and reasonably blue high heels. Her eyes are a sparkling green. She has short dark purple hair that was in a nice tight bun. I had too much hair to put in a neat bun like hers. She is in her late thirties; she has wrinkle creases on the side of her eyes from lack of sleep since she with my dad at night masses. She a typical house wife and she helps my dad with church planning's.

I heard my father clear his throat followed by the sound of the whospaper being folded neatly in front of him. I sat up straight in my chair looking in him in the eyes. He folded his long fingers together.

"Alice, today is going to be your first day of Whoville High public school. I expect you to behave the way you do here at home at school. Focus on your studies and only join clubs that deals with our lord. You will be representing your mother and me, I expect a lot from you. Your mother will be picking you up. But unless you have to stay after school for some reason call your mother ahead of time at the school office" He spoke with order in his rough deep voice. I nodded my head as I whispered 'Yes, sir'. He nodded and smiled lightly.

"Have fun, but not too much fun. And here." He reached behind him and he handed me a blue box. I mentally squeaked and took the box with grace.

"Thank you father" I bowed as I open the box, but I wanted to rip it open, but control my eagerness. It was blue dress? I took it out and realized it's a body hijab. My mother 'awes' lightly and helped me put it on. The hijab covers my whole body and half of my face. The only things to be seen are my eyes. It was thin attire so I could breathe from my nose normally and my body wouldn't get over heated, but the other who's, who would see me wouldn't see my body. The hijab is loose so it didn't hug my figure. This was the price I have to pay to go to school.

"A young lady body is a temple, only her future husband can see her without her hijab" My mother cooed happily as she pecked my forehead. I sighed internally and nodded.

"Shall we get going?" I asked happily as my mother nodded. We got in the car; I grabbed my book bag and sat in the front with my mom. Clicking in the seat belt and was off to school.

…

The ride to school was quiet the radio played at a sensible volume. My mother sang lowly with the gospel singer, not trying to overpower the singer's voice. We stopped in front of red bricked school. It was crowded with brightly colored who's. My eyes lit up at the sight.

"Wow" I whispered as I gawked at the students. There are so many various styles, personalities and groups at this one place. I never seen this much who's my age. I smiled and kissed my mother cheeks good bye and left the car. I noticed how short I am compared to these teens. I clenched my bag to my chest when I realized the odd stares I was receiving. I swallowed hard as I walked to the building. My heart was pounding against my chest as she I felt my body trembling. Oh jeez, I'm so nervous! I shifted my eyes around as I saw some who's laughing or smiling at me. I didn't know if that was good or bad.

I squeaked when I felt a weight hit my side and arms wrapping around me. I jerked my head to the side and saw a girl with bright yellow and orange fur. She wore jeans that were really tight and a blue shirt. Her hair orange tied up in a whotail. She had bright yellowed eyes that smiled at me.

"Hey, you're new here, right? I haven't seen you around here before! Hi, my name is Cindy!" she shouted close to my ear. I cringed a bit, but I smiled nodding my head.

"Yes I am. My name is Alice Ortiz. Pleasure to meet you acquaintances" I introduced myself nicely. She gave me a strange look.

"Whoa. So proper, relax nooby your mom not here. Uh, what's with the get up?" Cindy asked curiously as she eyed my hijab. I smiled awkwardly, but it's not like she can see it.

"This is my hijab, it is part of my religion." I explained to her. She nodded and gave me a pat on the back.

"I'm so sorry" the orange who told me lightly with a smile. I was really confused at her comment. Why is she sorry? Why is she smiling? This didn't add up.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." I said slowly unsure of her words as I looked back ahead. Till I was felt Cindy hands on my stomach and she gasped really loudly; stopping me in my tracks.

"Oh my who! It's him!" she cried. I rolled my eyes at her annoying scratchy voice.

"Who?" I asked a bit annoyed. Cindy squealed loudly as she nearly bounced around. She pointed at a black and gray who with a thick black sweater, well-fitting jeans, a pair of black and white shoes I never seen and baggy wool hat. He has long raven hair, he leaned against a wall under the trees shade with a few more who's. He looked like a dark character. I heard Cindy sigh dreamily.

"He has a voice of an angel" I wanted to laugh at her words. Oh the irony. She says he's an angel I say he's a dark figure. Not saying he's a demon of some sort, but I would never call him an angel. I know it seems bad to judge him based on his appearance, but my father have told me many times before that appearance on a person says a lot about that. And his attire screams 'delinquent'.

"That's Jojo the hottest guy in school" She said happily as she smiled up at the sky. I raised my brow.

"Hottest? Well then he should wear less dark colors" I said matter-ol-factly. Cindy stopped in her placed and eyed me strangely.

"Yes?" I asked firmly. Her odd stare left her face as she shook her head and laugh.

"Oh who, you poor dear. You are gonna get chewed up and spit out in this school." She said in a pity voice as she grabbed my arms. I wasn't sure what she meant, but I shrugged. We walked to the office and I got my schedule. I scanned the paper with my classes on it. But Cindy snatched it out my hands before I could read any of it. But I didn't say a thing. She eyed the classes.

"Whome-room, Who-story, Who-ology, lunch, Music, who-ometry and art. We have Who-ology together" She listed off. She shoved the paper into my chest as she walked slowly ahead of me. I felt a bit sad when she did so, I thought she was friend? Is this is how friends treat one another?

"What are you waiting for? Christmas?! Move it Ali!" she said in an ordering tone my father would use. So use to the firm demanding tone, I picked up my stuff and speed walk over to her side looking down. Cindy smirked deviously to herself. She is going to have fun with her. Cindy took my arm again and took me to my Whome-room class. She gave me a strong hug before she left. I faced the door and sighed. I turn the cold knob letting myself in. I saw a class full of who's. My heart skipped a few beats and I slowly walked in not making any eye contacts with anybody.


	2. Chapter 2 All's well it ends well

I heard my heart thundering in my ears. The whispers from the other who's became harder to understand each second. I clenched my eyes tightly. Why did I want to attend here again? I asked myself. But only I could answer the question and I am struggling to find an answer. I approached the front of the class with my head still hung low.

"Hello, you must be the new student, Alice Ortiz?" the teacher asked politely.

I looked up at her and nodded my head not saying a word. The teacher is a slim green female. She wore a white skirt with a pink blouse. Her hair is puffy and very curly. Her warm brown eyes welcomed me in her homeroom. I felt a bit better; I took an easy breath as I smiled up at her with my eyes.

"Wonderful! Class welcome our new student Alice!"

"Nice to meet you!" The class chorused. I blushed and moved my eyes to the floor. I waved meekly to the class not making eye contact.

"She so adorable!" I heard someone shout in the back of the class. I looked up and saw a female who with purple and black fur. Her hair is black and curly, it went to her shoulder blades and her bangs are cut like mines, but they were uneven. Her purple eyes gleamed with happiness. She wore a black shirt that read 'Who me?' in bold white sloppy lettering and a pair tight dark blue jeans and grey boots. There were a few laughs and 'of course YOU do'. But the girl ignored them and continues to smile. Even though her smile is big as day I saw her eyes flash with hurt. The teacher 'Sh' the class trying to settle them down and she did. She smiled and fixed her attention to the black and purple who.

"Ok, Jinx than may Alice sit next to you and may you please show her to her classes?" the teacher asked nicely. I cocked my head to the right. Jinx? That's a very odd name. 'Jinx' nodded happily and saluted.

"No prob Ms. Hope." She cheered. I smiled; she seemed like a funny character. Ms. Hope pushed me lightly to Jinx direction. I tighten my grip on my bag and walked over to my new desk. I reached the table and took my seat next to Jinx.

"Hello" I whispered as I looked at the table. I can still feel eyes on me. Jinx smiled lightly and waved.

"Hey, welcome to WhoVille High. You're gonna love it here!" She said excitedly. I giggled at her hyper attitude. I finally lifted up my head and gave her a friendly nod.

"I look for too it" She gave me another toothy smile and with that started her reading lesson on "Frankenstein' it was a really boring first few chapters, but an interesting topic. I've never heard of this book. I scanned the classroom, I smiled lightly to myself. This is going to an experience of a life time. And I couldn't wait!

.././././././././.

The first two classes went by pretty fast. I sat alone in my second period, but I least I could take notes of the student's behavior from up close without anyone noticing. I shook my head. Oh who, I'm acting like the students are wild animals and I'm studying how they behave in through natural habitat. I felt kind of bad about it now. My next class is Who-ology, I walked there alone since Jinx and I didn't have second period together. I asked a few students where to find my third period was and they pointed me to this direction. Stepping into the classroom I quickly spotted Jinx. She looked at me excitedly and waved me over to her empty table. Why does she sit alone? Why is she always hyper than most who's here? Quickly pushing that thoughst away. I went to sit next to her happy to see a friendly face. Till I felt someone grip my left upper arm tightly. I whined lightly in pain just to be roughly tugged to see Cindy manhandling my arm. She shoved me in a seat, forcing me sit next to her with two more girls. The two other who's laughed at how weak I am. Cindy glared at me harshly; I looked down feeling puny under her glare.

"Are you trying to commit social suicide!?" she shouted at me. I coward back at her words, I felt a weight in my heart. What did I do?

"You don't ever sit next to her!" she yelled at me. The others who's who watched laughed among themselves. I felt embarrassed, but I stood silent. Jinx felt a ping of pain in her heart as she scowled Cindy.

"That's a new record Cunt oops I meant Cindy" Jinx said with a smug smile.

"You already got a new kid to join your crappy crew in less than a day" She hissed glaring at me. I felt bad; I didn't want Jinx to feel betrayed. I was going to say something, but Cindy cut in.

"Oh shut up, you homo!" She shouted. I gasped in horror at Cindy words. That's such an offensive term! "Cindy!" I said with a heavy voice. I felt my head pounding. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"What? It's true! She a lesbian has a whole girlfriend and everything!" Jinx slammed her hands on the table. I guess she had this argument once before with Cindy.

"So? I fell in love with her heart not her parts!" Jinx protested. I sighed. She is gay. My parents aren't fond of the gay community, but they also told me love is love not matter what. I felt my headache getting worse. This topic always confused me. My parents told me that you should never throw the bibles words to antagonize someone, but when it came to the gays. They called them devils, and they are going to corrupt the laws of marriage. I've never understood it, but I am secretly up for gay rights. Love is love, and our Lord Seuss is all about love.

"Alright class settle down, and let's get on with the lesson" spoke a red fur elderly man. Cindy rolled her eyes as she turned her back on Jinx. Who-ology started. I looked back at Jinx and sighed. I think I made a mistake befriending Cindy.

It is now lunch time.

I sat at an empty table near a window in the far back of the cafeteria. I pulled out a plastic bowl with fruits and a bottle of red fruit juice. I felt calm and relaxed. Maybe I'll make lunch time, me time. It is my first day and I already have a headache. I poked the green juice grape with my fork ready to enjoy serenity.

"Ali, found you! Ali meet my friends, Lisa, Lola and Pete" Cindy shouted as she introduced her friends. I mentally sighed as I closed my eyes. So much for me time. I open my orbs to see Lisa and Lola were twin red fur who's, who wore yellow dress with yellow shoes. They both have blue eyes and their hair is tied in a two whotails. I wasn't one for fashion, but their fur clashed with the yellowness of their outfit. Pete is a white who with blonde hair. He wore a red shirt with elbow high blue sweater and loose dark blue jeans and black wore out boots. Pete has bright green eyes, he gave me seductive grin. But all the while the twins were giving me evil grins.

"What's with this dress?" The twin on the right said as she tugged my hijab head piece. I gasped softly feeling the head piece getting loose. I quickly adjusted it back before my face was revealed.

"It's a hijab" I whispered as I felt a revolting feeling in my stomach. This couldn't be good.

"Awe, look your mommy made you lunch" the twin on the left teased as she began to eat my fruits.

"Those are mines" I whimpered. The twin on the right took my juice.

"Oh, I am thirsty!" She said loudly and opens the juice violently and spilled it on my stomach. I squeaked as the red juice spilled on my new hijab and felt the cool liquid touch my skin. My ears ringed with laughter I looked up and saw the twins, Pete and Cindy laughing at me. My inside twisted. I felt like I was going to vomit. I stood and ran out the table and through some double doors.

"Alice!" My name was shouted from a far distant, but I didn't look back. I just kept running. My vision went blurry as I looked desperately for a bathroom. The tears spilled, I tried to blink them away, but it made the tears fall faster. I didn't sign up for this! Is this what High school is about? Because if it is I don't want to come back here again! I felt myself being yanked to the right. I am getting tired of being tugged and yanked like a rag doll! But right now I was more broken then angry. I closed my eyes as I tried to learn to breathe again. The who, who grabbed me stop running. I took in shaky breaths as I open my eyes to see I am in girl's facilities. I sobbed trying to wipe the tears away.

"Alice you ok?" I heard the familiar voice. I looked up to see the bright pair of purple eyes that was once full of happiness is full of concern. It is Jinx. Feeling relieved it wasn't Cindy I looked at her with watery eyes.

"I-I've seen better d-days" I said honestly. I covered my face. I'm so ashamed.

"Look at your dress" I heard another concerned voice. I peeked up to see a brown who with rainbow stripes on her wrist and brown hair with blonde high lights. Her hair is straight and stopped at her chin. Framing her strong heart shaped face perfectly. She has big round brown eyes. The female wore a white shirt that read 'I am the rainbow' in rainbow colors with faded green tight jeans and high top black sneakers.

"I-it's a h-h-jab and who a-are you?" I asked tripping over my own words. I looked at the huge stain in the center of my torso that turned purple in the mirror. I sighed heavily. My parents aren't going to be too happy.

"Oh yeah, Alice this is my girlfriend Britney. Brit this is my friend Alice" Jinx introduce with her bubbly personality. The words she said had finally process in my mind and I was in shock. I slowly looked back at her and smiled lightly from under my hijab.

"We're friends?" I asked hopefully. Jinx smiled widely and nodded her head as she walked over to me.

"Of course! I don't hold grudges, too much stress. Now let's get this cleaned up and Ill introduce you to my friends" Jinx grabbed the bottom hem of my hijab. I quickly snatched it out her grasp and pushed it down.

"NO! My parents instructed me to never take this off in school! No boys can see me without, only my future husband can see me without it." I explained to them. Hoping they would understand how serious the situation is. Britney smile and poked my forehead.

"Buuuuut, last time I check I'm a girl and so is Jinx. So there are no boys here!" Britney said making a valid point. I bit my lower lip as I shifted my eyes around.

"Well…"

"And your parents sound like really strict who's. I don't think they will be too happy to see your hi-hu…your dress ruined" I smiled when Jinx gave up trying to pronounce 'hijab', but she also made a point. I sighed giving in and nodded my head. I undid the hijab slowly still a bit unsure of others seeing me, but it has to be clean or my parents will make a big fuss over this. I finished the body hijab and unwind the head piece. My bangs swept across my forehead. My hair has strands sticking out of each side of my head. I blushed lightly as I handed the attire to Jinx. Jinx and Britney mouth gaped open staring at me, I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"W-what?" I asked shyly I shifted my foot around. Britney smiled widely.

"You're beautiful!" she cried. I gasped lightly at the random outburst. Beautiful, me? But her words made me feel all warm inside. I clapped my hands together and I smiled happily.

"Thank you for the compliment" I bowed to her.

"No prob!" she said happily. I felt so much better thanks to these girls. Jinx started cleaning my hijab and thankfully the material wasn't too thick. The juice came off easily. Once the stain was removed Jinx started waving it gently around to get more of the water out. I spoke with Britney she is a really interesting girl. Even though she didn't dress properly she wasn't a delinquent. Unlike what my father told me. I guess looks are deceiving. At the sudden though, I felt my gut twist. So that Jojo kid I saw a while ago, he must not be a bad who at all. I sighed; I'm not supposed to judge others on based on their exterior appearances anyways. That's not how Lord Seuss would have wanted. Britney came up with another story about Jinx who soon joined in; we sat on the sinks from the restroom.

"W-wait, so even though you dodge the ball, it bounced back a-and smacked you behind your head?!" I cried as I laughed holding my stomach. Jinx and Britney laughed even harder.

"T-that's how I g-got my name. I just n-never have any good luck!" She exclaimed her laughter dying down slowly. Britney wiped the tear from the corner of her eye as she giggled. I leaned against the concrete wall for support my stomach was cramping from over laughter. I've never laughed so hard before. It was nice stress relief.

"Yeah, Jinx is very unlucky!" Britney added as she rested her head on Jinx's shoulder. Jinx cheeks went red as she nuzzled the top of her girlfriend head.

"I was lucky enough to get you" she cooed softly. My eyes widen at the sweet words Jinx told her. I awe out of reaction as I placed my hands over my heart. That was so cute. Britney smiled lightly and looked at Jinx. Their eyes made connect and it was just magic. They're eyes glowed as they smiled happily at one another. I've never seen anything like it. Yes, I've seen my parents stare into each other's eyes, but this is different. You can senses the struggles they go through just to be together and how determine they are to prove everyone wrong. Love is love, not matter what.

Da-Da-Ding

"Welp, lunch is over. Come on Alice lets help you put the hijab back on" Britney said grabbing the damp attire. Jinx and Britney helped me put the fabric on me with my guidance to put it on correctly. It was still wet, but not as much. I bowed my head to them in gratitude they bow back. We all three stood up straight and exited the restroom. I followed them to the music class as we chatted. But from the corner of my eye I saw Cindy glaring at me with her friends. I felt a shivered run down my spine and ran between Britney and Jinx for protection. Jinx smiled at Britney who patted my head. We soon enter the auditorium with rows of seats. The seats are a dark brown color; the tiles are a soft baby blue and a large round stage in the front. Where most of my classmates sat but Jinx and Britney led me to the back.

"Yo, foolieo's this is our new friend Alice Ortiz, Alice these are the fools. Jessie" Jinx said.

She pointed at a gray who with black shaggy hair. He wore a dark blue sweater with checker patterns and super tight looking black jeans with a bunch of zippers and chains with heavy looking boots. His eyes looked like a dull grey but when Jessie winked it had a mischievous glint.

"Joker" Britney pointed at a neon green color who with neat spiked up hair. He had a on a half green and half black sweater with red plaid loose fitting jeans and high top shoes. Joker clicked his tongue and pointed at me. I waved.

"Last, but not least Jojo" My heart skipped a beat when I saw the boy from this morning. Why did he have to be here? Oh, Lord Seuss why now I most make amends with my though on this boy? I thought. Jojo looked at me uninterestedly, but gave me a lazy wave. I returned the wave and sat next to Jinx silently. A woman in her early thirties stood on the wide stage; she cleared her throat and smiled.

"Alright students it's the beginning of the year and we need a new lead singer for the school choir any volunteers?" Mrs. Note asked. Nobody raised their hand, but a female who with Hazel fur. I slowly raised hand; I am in the church choir so maybe I'm good enough.

"Oh, I see the new girl has some guts, Jessica and Alice. Please step down." Mrs. Note said softly noticing my presences. I got up from my seat Jinx and Britney cheered me on. I felt myself smile as I finally made it to the large stage and stood next to the girl. Jessica? Yeah. We nodded at each other as we shook hands.

"Good luck" she said softly.

"You too"

"Ok, Ms. Jessica please tell me why you should be the new lead singer and then sing 'Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore, I forgotten what I started fighting for' Go" Mrs. Note said happily. Jinx and Britney looked at Jojo and 'ohhhhhhhh, joooo'. Said male tried to disappear in his large sweater. Jessie wrapped his arms around his neck making Jojo grunt in surprise.

"I forgotten what I was fighting fooor~!" Jessie sang playfully teasing Jojo. The poor small who felt his cheeks get warm as his friends started sing in harmony. But he couldn't help but smile. Slowly but surely he began to hum lightly with them. Mrs. Note 'sh' them with a smile on her face.

"That's enough for you all" she said giggling. I shifted my eyes up to see Jessie giving Jojo a noogie as the smaller who tried to pry himself from Jessie grip. I suppress a giggled at the scene unfolding before me. Jessica stood in the middle of the stage with a smile, but she fidgeted a bit.

"Well, I love singing, that's all I know. And I'm not very good at anything else, I'm tired of being a nobody here and I want to let ever who know I exist and I have a purpose" She said with determination Mrs. Note nodded taking down some notes on her clipboard.

"Go ahead and sing"

Jessica nodded, she stood up straight, and she took a good amount of air and being to sing. I listen to every note in her voice and I got chills. She is a lovely singer and I could tell she wanted this, more then I wanted it. Her voice rang with passion and love. Singing is her life. Jessica l finished and everyone clapped their hands I join in to. Jessica blushed and bowed her head. She walked up to me and I greeted her with a hug.

"That was fantastic!" I cheered happily for her. She smiled wider and hugged me tighter.

"Thank you! Now go knock them dead!" she encouraged. I smiled nervously, oh I will alright. I got in the middle of the stage and cleared my throat.

"H-hi, I'm new here and I-I just want to be a part of the community and not just another face in the crowd." I said simply. Mrs. Note nodded and wrote something on her clip board.

"You may begin." She said kindly look up at me with interest. I got nervous as I cleared my throat. I looked at Jessica who gave me thumbs up. She has such a pure heart, and the passion to sing for the school. She deserves to win. I open my mouth and began to sing the words, but with a scratchy whiny high pitch voice that hurt my own ears. The who's in the class clapped their hands over their ears as they felt the pain ring in their heads. It was like a nail scratching a chalk board. When I finished 'singing' the class was silent, but I heard the class laugh quietly and progressively got louder. I felt like a fool, but if feeling like a fool meant letting someone live they're dream than call me the biggest fool you ever met. Mrs. Note blinked in shock not expecting that she rubbed her ears.

"Well, this will be a hard decision, but Jessica congratulation you are the lead singer for the choir." Jessica yelped in excitement as she jumped in her spot. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations" I muttered to her happily. Jessica squeezed me back and smiled.

"Thank you"

I felt my heart stop for a bit, she knew I threw the contest? She looked back at me and held my hands looking me straight in the eyes.

"You're an amazing person. Thank you!" she cried happily and ran over to Mrs. Note who gave her a list of songs for her to start practicing. I smiled happily at her and walked to my group of acquaintances. Joker snickers and mimics my whiny scratchy voice. Jessie elbowed him in the rib cage. Joker started having a coughing fit with a hint of laughter. I rubbed my covered arms and giggled lightly.

"Did I sound that bad?" I asked nervously as I smiled under the hijab. Jessie chuckled.

"I think you will be receiving hospital bills for nearly deafening the whole class" Jessie joke as he walked up to me and gave me a side hug. I laughed a bit louder as I closed my eyes and covered my half covered face with my hands.

"Where were you when we were about to be boiled in buzzlenut oil!?" Joker asked as Jinx and Britney giggled. Joker starting making the whiny sound I did not too long ago. Jojo rolled up his lips trying his hardest not to laugh. He couched in his fist trying to cover up his laughter. I blushed as I laughed with them.

"Y-you sound l-like a dying hyena!" Britney said nearly out of breath pointing at Joker who cackled harder. I smiled happily as I scanned over my acqua-I mean friends.

All's well it ends well.

././././././.

Another chappy! I'm having fun with this story. :D Please review !


	3. Chapter 3 Love at first sight?

Please review!

./././././././././.

"So Alice…are you a robot?" Joker asked. The group of friends met up after school at the school court yard. It looked like a large park, with a green grassy field, healthy strong trees and stable looking benches. The yard is full of teen who's sitting with their friends or waiting to be picked up. The question caught the religious girl off guard. She stared at Joker like a lunatic before laughing.

"No! What on speck gave you that idea?" she asked the green who. Joker shrugged his shoulders shoving his hands in his sweater.

"Well, every who from the ages 5-18 or older went to school and this is the only school is WhoVille so I was wondering where you've been hiding…or built?" he asked giving a dramatic pause before chuckling. Jinx and Britney came closer to join the conversation. Jojo peeked from under his raven bangs also wondering where she came from. His father is the mayor he knew every who in WhoVille so that meant he did too since his father wanted him to be mayor. But ever since the whole Horton and buzzlenut oil madness Jojo finally told his father about not wanting to be mayor. His father actually took it better than he thought. But he is still a man of few words.

I looked around that the staring eyes that held curiosity. I looked straight ahead as I spoke in an even tone.

"Well it's not an exciting story or anything. I've been homeschool. You know, woke up at home and had a teacher teach me from my laptop." The group of who's chorused a 'oh'. Jessie wrapped his arms around my neck hugging me tightly. My cheek is squished up against his torso as I heard make sobbing noise.

"You lucky child! I always wanted to be homeschooled. Wake up whenever you wanted, dress however, ate whenever you wanted and go to sleep early. What a life! "The grey who said enviously in an over dramatic tone. I shook my head as I gave a nervous laugh.

"It's not as exciting as it sounds. And that's not how it works." I said matter ol-factly releasing myself from Jessie hold. He 'huh' me. I rolled my eyes; typical teen fantasy.

"I had to wake up at 7:00, get dress _properly, _I was _scheduled_ for lunch and assigned everyday homework. So when my lessons were done I had to three hours' worth of homework and then went to bed at 9 o clock. Sides I wake up to go to school in my own house which meant I hardly went outside. I've only went to church and ballet classes"

The group stop without me really noticing, but I didn't sense them by my side and turn back to see them gawking at me. Jojo was giving a disbelief look. What? Did I say something wrong?

"Yes?" I asked softly. Jessie was the first to snap out the trance and scratched the top of his head.

"You've only been to church and ballet classes? Nowhere else?" he asked I nodded my head. The hijab waved in the light breeze of the early September midday. It was silent; the tension started to grow. Jinx started to blink quickly as if she just came out of a deep thought.

"So you never been to the mall?" Jinxed asked.

"No" I said simply.

"Concert?" Britney questioned. I shook my head feeling a bit awkward now.

"Friend's house?" Joker said afterwards. I sighed sadly and looked at the grassy ground as I chew my lower lip.

"I…I never had f-friends. Till n-now" I said shakily. Jojo eyes widen in shock. Jeez, this poor girl spent half her life at home. She didn't even start living. He felt sort of bad for Alice.

There was another chorus of 'awes' and I was tackled into a tight hug by new friends. I was in the middle, I smiled lightly to myself. Jojo didn't join in instead he affords me a sympathy smile. I smiled back as I wiggled around from the tight grips of my friends.

"Guys, it's ok. I'm fine, I'm out now" I chirped happily un-wrinkling the hijab with my hands. Jinx nodded and patted my head.

"Well that's good, we needed another girl in this group full of idiots." She teased sticking her tiny tongue out at the boys.

"Hey!" they said unison. Even Jojo spoke up. I've noted something about them; they sync well together as if they practices their vocals together. Is that normal behavior for who's who spend half their time with the same whos'? Maybe. Jessie approached me and poked my nose making me giggle as I poked him back.

"So nooby, do you have a favorite band?" he asked coolly siding next to Joker who had his arms crossed over his chest. I thought about the question, humming lightly (It helps me think!)

"I liiiiike…OH 'We are harmony!" Jessie and Joker shifted their eyes to each other and then back at me. Jojo nodded his head a bit giving an unsure facial expression. It's a gospel group, but the female singers could sing their asses off.

"That's a gospel group Ali, we meant like…non-churchy groups" Joker said awkwardly. I shrugged my shoulders. I've never listen to anything but gospel music. My parents told me it helps me keep my faith and make me feel safe.

"Well, I don't exactly….listen to anything, but gospel music. But I know a few none church songs that I accidently heard on the radio" I said slowly not wanting to get strange looks from them again. I don't think I can take it anymore knowing I'm the odd ball.

"Why do you only listen to gospel?" Britney asked not giving me a 'you're not normal' look. Thank Seuss. I looked up at the blue sky as I closed my eyes.

"It's a long story" I warned as I shifted my eyes back down at them. They smirked; Britney and Jinx tugged my arms and sat me down on a bench and sat on the grass with the boys. With their legs crossed and hands folded in their lap looking up at me excitedly. Like they were children again waiting for their teacher to start story time. Jojo sat next to me looking at our friends with a small smile. They are so strange.

I took a deep breath and went to the whole story about how super stern and religious my parents are. And how I'm not allowed to listen to certain music, go to certain places, see certain who's, what I should wear and what not to wear and basically how I don't get a say in my life. I was wrapping up the story as I saw the disbelieving looks on my friend's faces. As I was reminiscing on my life I've noticed how my purpose in life seems so pointless. If the world is that cruel like my parents says it is; than how are they expecting me to live on my own? What if I don't want to get marry and be a house wife? What if I want to be a doctor, or a nurse or a teacher?! I don't want to rely on someone else. I didn't want another person to think for me! I have a functional brain and a working body! I can think and do things for myself! Why do I always have to make the sacrifices? I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs till they burned. All this time! I was nothing, but a puppet! I trembled lightly, but quickly kept my composure and smiled at my friends like it wasn't a big deal. I didn't need to cause a scene in the middle of the courtyard.

"Wow" Joker muttered.

"I think I would have been lost my sanity" Jessie said shaking his head. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turn to see bright brown eyes smiling softly at me. Telling me 'things will get better' the warm eyes belonged to Jojo. I felt my cheeks heat up at his touch, but I smiled back with my eyes and patted his hand.

"Thank you" I whispered. He nodded his head taking his hand back while getting up. Everyone followed suited and began to walk dropping the topic. We came to the front gates of the school. I spotted my mom; but she was talking to one of her church friends. I felt sadness weigh itself back in my heart. I didn't want to leave my friends, but I have to. Sighing I turn to them and gave them good-bye hugs. I went to hug Jojo, till I got shoved violently from behind causing me to lose my balance. Before I could process anything I heard devious giggling followed by my friends yelling. Cindy.

Jojo was surprised at the sudden weigh pressuring him down as he shut his eyes.

I closed my eyes waiting for the painful impact. I 'oof'ed and landed on something, but it wasn't hard. More firm. I heard Jojo grunted softly. I snapped my gaze up to see I was laying on top of the raven hair boy. Our eyes locked. My face got red real fast as my heart thumped loudly against my rib cage. I swear he can hear it. I am frozen; I was too scared to move! No matter how much I shouted at myself to get up my body didn't react.

Jojo felt his eyes lock with Alice's. He felt pain throbbing from his spine and elbows. But he paid no mind to the pain only to the pair of navy eyes that gleam beautifully under the sun's rays. Jojo held his breath too nervous to do anything. The small boy heard his heart slowing down at the lack of oxygen in his system. He screamed to breathe, but he couldn't. He felt his body get warmer and warmer at how close she is. Their nose's just inches apart. He felt a bit light headed but before he passed out Joker and Jessie help lift Alice off him. Once they broke eye contact Jojo gasped for the need of air; sweat slide down the side of his right cheek as he panted. Jojo closed his eyes feeling better; he felt the life resuming back into his structure. What was that all about? Why did he freeze up like that? He gently pushed Jinx off him when she hugged him to long or tight. So why couldn't he do that with Alice? He didn't understand.

I was back on my two feet, my heart started to settle down. I felt like an idiot. I bowed my head and shouted 'sorry' before sprinting back into my mom car. I quickly clicked in the seat belt and sighed heavily.

"So, how was your first down of school?" My mother asked pulling out the parking lot. I closed my eyes as I felt my cheeks cool down. I shifted my eyes back to Jojo who is now just getting up from the ground. I felt my stomach feel funny as I smiled lightly. Then I looked at my friends and felt over joyed. I looked back up at the sky as I thanked Seuss for the people he sent me.

"Interesting"

/./././././././././././.

After doing my daily chores I sat in my room reading the bible (I didn't how wear my hijab in my home!). There wasn't anything entertaining here anyways, well not yet. I looked at my wall clock waiting for 6:30p.m; its 6-24 p.m. I'm so anxious to go on the roof! That's another long story, but to shorten it up; a year ago I was left home alone so I climbed on my roof and would look at the night sky stars and then I noticed old the 'abandon' laboratory. Well I use to think it was abandon; than the lights came on and music would be playing. Like classical orchestra were playing inside or some funky improvise group was inside jamming. Ever since that day I would go on my roof when I'm home alone and would listen to the wonderful music. Sometimes I would free style ballet style.

My parents came in my room and said their good nights since they were going to night mass. I folled behind them to the door of the living room and said good night and locked the door. I squeaked happily and sprinted up the stairs. This was the only time I let loose! When I'm alone. I skipped up the steps quickly and made it to my attic. I walked through the dark room and open the balcony door. I walked on roof patio. The floor is covered with various shades of green tiles with green lounge chairs, a modern fire place and metal gates that encased the patio. My parents weren't into the whole' grass on the roof' thing and uneven roof. I turn the knob to light up the fire place and pulled up at chair looking at the building on top of tall hill. Waiting. Even though the lab is truly far, I spotted a figure going through the courses to get to the top with ease. They're here! I smiled widely as I saw them enter the large building, the lights switching and in less than a second I heard the violin. I closed my eyes as the stringed instrument sound traveled all the way down to my ears. Then the sound of a piano followed up matching the tune. Then a flute. All three combine made a relaxing melody. I hummed lightly as I felt the wind blow gently through my hair. I felt…content. The stress of the day melted away. Without noticing I stood up and took my stances I learned in ballet class. I took a deep breath from my diaphragm and stood tall on the tip of my tippy toes. I took my right foot one step forward and crossed my left foot across my right. I extended my arms out as I did a slow bow. I waved my arms gracefully; like a swan. I did a triple twirl, my hair flowing in the air and came to a slow stop. I felt the music coursing through my veins as I danced. I extended my back, backwards and came back forward. After that I didn't know what I was doing, but my body did. I smiled under the moon light as I danced to the lovely sound. I don't know how long I was dancing, but I didn't care I wanted to dance the night away.

Slowly but surely the song is slowly coming to an end. I felt sad, but satisfied with the performance they put up today. Once the music stop the lights went off and the figure exited the lab. I smiled as I clapped my petite hands together hoping they could hear the joy their music have been bring me for the last year. After a few second the figure took a unicycle and disappeared behind the buildings of WhoVille. I sighed happily and went back inside my house. Such a lovely night it is.

Jojo sneaked into his house from the backyard. He walked up the flight of stairs slowly still thinking about the who that clapped for him that night. Now that he thought about it for the past year he had heard someone clapping, he didn't know it was directed it to him. He started noticing when he would go to the star study and not play anything and there would be no applauds, but when he did play at the end of every song he would hear someone clapping. Just for him. Jojo smiled happily to himself as he walked the halls with various pictures of the past mayors to his room. Whoever that was made his day-well night. He didn't think others could hear it, but he was wrong. Maybe he should dedicate a song to the lone who. Maybe.

./././././././././././.

Awe, Alice is a secret admirer of Jojo Symphonophon skills. Well who isn't? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Singing and sleep overs

Before I start this chapter I would like to thank Novanto for being the only person to review my work. I know this fandom is dead, but I would like to bring it back! So thank you Novanto again!

./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././

Alice has been going to WhoVille high for the past month. The group really enjoys having her around, but Jojo still kept his distances. After the whole Alice landing on him he felt more…shier around her. Alice not being a blind fool notices this and felt sadden that Jojo is avoiding her. She felt like she did something wrong. But what? She would think about this whenever she wasn't busy. So she is thinking about it now since she has a free period in art class. She has art with Jojo, but he didn't sit next to her. Alice sighed she thought they were friends, guess not.

"Hey Alice what's wrong?" A teal who with puffy hair asked before sitting herself down next to the lonely girl.

"Nothing, Kate" I responded pushing my negative attitude to the side giving her a false smile. Kate nodded and smiled back. Kate became my friend the second week here in the WhoVillie high. Kate is an amazing artist the best she seen. Sometimes she would ask me to pose so she could draw me (with my hijab on of course) since I have an 'interesting look'. Which made me skeptical since the only thing any who can see are my eyes.

"By the way I love the purple hijab it brings out your eyes and you can see your pretty figure!" Kate compliments me. I looked down at my hijab; my mother bought me another but this time purple. I liked this one a whole lot more than the blue who. Since purple is my favorite color! The hijab is a bit tighter so my figure is a bit noticeable, which I didn't like too much. I'm so used to being hiding that I didn't like that others could see my bottom and chest a bit better. I'm not saying that my breast or bottom is huge. No, its average sides, but smaller compared to the curvy girls here in the school. I just feel like all the attention is on me most of the time, which mostly likely is not. Am I becoming conceited?

"Thank you" I responded happily.

"Well I came over to ask you if you would like to sleep over my house this Saturday?" Kate asked happily, her eyes held hope wanting me to come. I thought this over; I've never been to a sleep over. Do we just sleep all day? I hope not sounds boring. I smiled with my eyes at my friend.

"Sounds fun, but I'll have to ask my parents." I told her. Kate nodded and gave me a hug.

"Let me know soon, ok?" I nodded as I return the hug.

"I will!"

DA DA DING

The dismissal bell rang me and Kate said our good-byes and went our separate ways. Now I have to meet up with my friends at the music class. Something about a surprise.

But all the while Jojo had heard Alice's conversation with HIS sister. Oh no, she going to be at his house? Eat at his dinner table and use the same shower!?Jojo heart felt like it was going to imploded! He didn't understand why every time he saw Alice or heard her name it made his heart pick up! It scared him, in a good way if that's possible. He didn't hate Alice, she a sweet and innocent girl learning about her world and trying to find herself. He enjoys her company even if they don't speak to one another having her around gave him the sense of peace he never had. Jojo sighed as he slammed his head against his table. He didn't know what he was feeling for the religious girl. He hated not knowing things. Jojo heard the school bell rung; he got up and went to find his friends to set up for Alice's surprise.

./././…

Right now Alice waited for her friends in front of the music room. She hummed softly to herself as she waited. Joker told her that they are going to give her the surprise of her life.

"What are they going to do?" I asked aloud to myself as I gazed at the filthy blue and green tile floorings of the school. I heard footsteps and shifted my eyes up to see, Jojo. The awkward tension between us started to grow. Quickly guiding my eyes back to the dirty floor; I decided to say what's been on my mind.

"L-look Jojo I know w-we aren't c-close and a-all but…why don't y-you l-like me? As a friend I-I mean" I hastily corrected myself not wanting him to get the wrong idea. My heart felt heavy as I waited for his answer. I heard the silent boy sigh.

He shifted from foot to foot scratching the back of his head struggling to find an answer. Finally settling on his thought he closed his eyes. He took and deep breath and walked over to the girl who stared at the ground. The short male who sat next to her placing his hand a on her right shoulder hoping she will look up and she did. Jojo gave her the best apologetic smile he could sum up. His eyes plead for forgiveness; he didn't know he made her felt badly. He didn't me too. Alice slowly returns the smile as she placed her head on his shoulders in a friendly manner.

"Thanks Jojo" I muttered. Even though he didn't say a thing his eyes did. They looked apologetic and that's all I needed. I felt his long arms wrap themselves around me giving me a gentle squeeze; my cheeks warm up again being so close to him. His heart beat started to pick speed.

"Aweeeeee!" I heard Jinx loud voice. Britney 'sh' her as she swatted her shoulders.

"You ruin the moment!" she argued with a whiny tone. Jinx shook her head and pecked her girlfriend's lips. This made her shut up with a fluster giggle. I and Jojo pulled back from the hug slowly not really paying any mind. It was just a friendly hug; I hug Joker and Jessie all the time. What makes Jojo any different? Joker and Jessie lug around two large boxes in both hands I looked back at Jinx to see her holding a guitar case. This sparks my curiosity.

"Are you guys musician's?" I asked pointing to their instrument cases. Joker flashed his toothy smile and nodded his head.

"You know it!" he cheered excitedly. Jessie smirked and flipped his shaggy hair away from his eyes.

"We like to impress the ladies~" he purred with a quick wink. I giggled softly, but Jojo seem a tad annoyed. He rolled his eyes as he shook his head. Jessie caught sight of this and smirked; had he just hit a nerve~? Jessie placed his boxes on top of Joker's making the poor boy fall to the extra (and unexpected) weight. Jessie took my hand and led me to the auditorium.

"We thought since all you ever listen to is gospel-"

"I know a few non-gospel music" I interpret him defending myself. The gray who chuckled and patted my head.

"We were hoping if you would like to hear OUR music?" he affords. I stopped in my tracks out of nervousness I began chewing my lower lip as I thought it over. I'm not allowed to listen to any other music, but gospel. So if I listen to them, is that going against my father wishes? Like, I really want to hear them play and he isn't here so…maybe I could and get away with it. Just this once? Still having a mental war with myself I decided. I looked at the impatient stares my friend's gave me, I gave a warm smile.

"I'd be honor to hear you all play!" Jinx and Britney were helping Joker up with the boxes, but when they heard my respond they drop the heavy boxes back on Joker. The green who cried out in pain as the two girls hugged me. I giggled at their excitement making me excited and cheer with them.

After helping Joker up the group set up their instrument on the stage. Joker played the drums, Jessie is the lead guitarist, Britney on bass and Jinx played the piano; she only have to press a few buttons and the piano did the rest. But for the song they were going to play they didn't need her now, so she sat with me. What really shocked me was the Jojo; the silent who that hardly ever talks; is lead the singer. Now that I think about it. I don't think I ever him spoke, this would be worth hearing. I sat in the first row anxiously as they got in their places. Then they started. Jessie and Britney started with their part, each instrument had different sound. Then Jojo hummed into the microphone, he sang 'I' in a long high note as Joker started to scream making me question what kind of songs they played. But then Jojo voice started singing…and its breathing taking.

A taste for blood won't hold them back

With nails that cut like razors

Hungry for flesh see the undead

Hot on our trails they chase us

We need a place somewhere to hide

Where they won't think to go inside

Watch as your darkest fears return to life

Yes, the lyric seem a bit….dark, I really couldn't dance to it, but it was something I could bob my head to. Then when the song increased I felt…alive. I felt the drums bang next to my hears, the vibration of the guitar send waves of ecstatic through my veins. Even though Joker screamed at certain parts it just gave it that needed spice to feel this hyper energy I felt. Without noticing Jojo stared at me with a small smile glad I am enjoying myself. He felt more confident with his song and sang more with passion.

Jessie you take the front door

Jink and Joker you take the back

If anything comes in, you put a bullet in their fucking brains

We're coming out of this alive, we won't become like them

We're leaving here tonight, we're leaving alive

The cursing through me off, but I didn't really pay any attention. I just bobbed my head wildly getting into the music as I giggled. Then Jinx joins me and started cheering. My hijab started to get loose, but I didn't care. I felt…free and it felt amazing!

No way to stop what has been done

You felt the bite, now you'll be one

Don't tell your friends what you've become

You're not the same cause I can see it in your eyes

I can see it on your face

You're hoping for a taste

Do you feel your blood starting to boil within your skin?

Do you feel your stomach turning?

You know that it's the end

This is the end

No turning back now you're under its spell

We have no choice but send your body back to hell

Don't bother sleeping without one eye open wide

There's creatures in the night to haunt you

Their arms are reaching out to hold you tight

Your demons come alive to chase you

Here they come

There's nowhere left to hide

Fuck

The song came to a stop; I felt my heart racing my cheeks burning as I breathe heavily. That. Was. Amazing! Jinx started laughing as she threw her arms up in excitement.

"EPIC!" she shouted breathlessly, her chest rising just as fast as mine. I giggled like a loon as I gasped for air. That was such an amazing feeling. So much better then gospel music! Jessie put his guitar down and jumped off the stage and lifted me up without warning. I laughed harder as I hugged him; he twirled around as I squealed. I raised my arms up as I laughed feeling my cheeks cool down. The taller boy set me down back on ground.

"Dude that was amazing! I never felt anything like it before, my heart still beating in chest!" I exclaimed quickly as I jumped up and down. I feel like I can fly and touch the sky, the music touched me in an away gospel never did. Maybe I wasn't meant for the church life. And I don't feel guilty thinking that either. I smiled at my friends who smiled back.

"And Jojo, you have amazing talent!" I rushed up on the stage and hugged him tightly. Jojo made a grunt sound surprise at the sudden embrace, but he smiled and hugged me back. I've just noticed I'm about 2 inches taller than him! How cute.

"This was an amazing gift, thank you" I muttered close to his ear, my heart returning to its natural speed.

Jojo blushed as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand at her warm breath close to his ear. He bit his lower lip trying to keep from shivering. His grip on her tighten as he inhaled reminding himself to breathe; she smells like lavender~. He sighed with a dreamy expression, but his brown orbs caught sight of his friends making hearts with their hands with big goofy smiles. Jojo cleared his throat and pulled back away from the hug. He reached for his pocket and handed Alice a CD case that was had a white piece of paper that read 'Alice playlist' in neat writing. Jojo smiled at her lightly shifting his feet around.

"This is a gift from me. It has 100 songs" he whispered for only her to hear. Alice eyes widen in excitement. He made her a CD! How sweet. She held the CD case to her heart as she felt her stomach flutter.

"Thank you, Jojo" she whispered back as she felt her cheeks get warm.

"It's nothing, but I-I thought y-you like to listen to other genres of…m-music" he spoke softly again tripping over his words rubbing the back on his neck. Why is it so difficult to speak to her?! Alice felt her heart flip as she looked down to the floor chewing her lower lip.

"It's a nice thought and the best gift I've ever received, so it's not 'nothing'. This means a lot to me, thank you Jojo" She whispered. Before she could process anything else she lean over and pecked his cheek quickly. Even though the kiss was quick and it wasn't her actually lips of his cheek (her face is cover with her hijab) Jojo felt a tingly sensation on the spot she peck. Alice pulled back and blushed brighter, thank Seuss for the hijab! Alice felt her body getting warmer each second.

Jinx and Britney looked at each other and held each other's hands tightly.

"Remember when I made you a playlist?" Jinx asked the taller brown who. She nodded and kissed the raven girls head.

"How could I forget? It held your true feelings about me" Britney responded as they both smiled like idiots.

././././././././.

I hummed happily to myself as I twirled around in my home not caring if my parents caught me. My skirt flutter up with each twirl, I wasn't wearing my hijab. At the moment I felt happy! After the kiss I gave Jojo and the gift he had given me I felt all bubbly inside. I wasn't sure why, but I'm not complaining. I made sure to hide the gift, if my parents ever saw it they be angry with me. And would probably make me pray for hours for bring in the 'devils' music. Happily I skipped down the steps as I made it to the kitchen entrances where my parents were with company. I stopped my twirls and took a deep breath fixing my uniform and hair before presenting myself to my family and their friends. Taking a slow study step inside I saw my parents laughing with a man and woman I've never seen before.

"Excuse me" I said clearly as I stood straight. My mother is the first to notice me.

"Sweety, meet the Mayor and his wife!" she said with glee. I nodded as I bowed my head to them. Wow the mayor and his wife I've never seen them before in person only on T.v.

"Greetings Mister Mayor and wife" I said respectfully as I erected myself up. My father seems pleased with my display of respect. The Mayor smiled brightly as his wife giggled.

"Wow, I don't think I ever met a normal teenager speak like that" the Mayor said shockingly. I blushed as I gave a nervous smile, great I'm not normal.

"Yes, our Alice is properly trained" My father said adjusting his tie with pride. Trained? So am I like a pet to them? I mentally shook my head and smiled happily. I looked at the mayor's wife who gave me a sad look. As if she had seen a puppy got kicked; might as well be. Her bright brown eyes seem familiar.

"Father, I wanted to ask you if I may sleep over a friend's house?" I asked hopingly. My father gave me a stern stare and folded his hands on the kitchen table.

"When is it? Where is and who is it?" he asked quickly. I took a deep breath.

"This Saturday, it's a sleep over at her house so I'm assuming it's at her house and Kate Mcdodd" When I said the who's name the Mayor smiled excitedly.

"So you're the new friend my lil Kate's been drawling! Wow, I must say it's a major difference when you're not wearing your hig-, hi-hibab? I mean you're…dress" he ended uncertain of his choice of words. It seems that a lot of who's couldn't pronounce 'hijab'. I giggled, he's funny. But I nodded nonetheless.

"It's called a hijab sir and yes, she and I became good friends. So father may I go?" I asked sweetly.

My mother nudged my father shoulders still smiling at our guest. My father grumbled under his breath not liking the idea of me not staying home, but he didn't want to seem rude to the mayor of WhoVille the only who, who can bring down his good name.

"It is an honor for our little girl to stay at the mayor home, but don't forget to wear your hijab" He said with fake excitement in his tone. I smiled and bowed.

"Hey, why doesn't she spend the night today so her and Kate can get more time together and sides it's a Friday and the sleep over on Saturday" The mayor wife suggested. I smiled happily. I like her. My mother smile twitched in the corner struggling to say yes so she settles for a nodded.

"Great" she said between her teeth not moving them. I noticed the tension in her smile. I smiled happily as I walked out the kitchen and once I was out of my parent's sight I rushed upstairs and quickly packed a purple bookbag with clothes, toothbrush, slippers, nightgown or anything I might need! Oh Seuss I get to leave my home! It's exciting and horrifying I love it! I put back on my purple hijab and speed walk down the stairs. I saw the mayor wife and she gave me a smile.

"Thank you" I whispered really grateful for what she has done for me. She patted my head.

"I thought you could use a breathier. And call me Sally" Sally, that's a pretty name. I nodded and walked outside and got in the car with her and her husband. I smiled the whole way there, and with Ned and Sally. They are very loose and funny for adults. I thought all grown-ups were as strict as mines, shows to go how much I knew about the world.

/./././././.

We arrived at the Mcdodd household. It is huge; they told on the way here they have 97 kids. That's a lot of kids. 96 daughters and 1 one son and they only have one bathroom. I felt bad for the boy. I looked around the house, its irregular compare to my homes. It is so…overly decorated while mine is plain as a white board. I saw many diverse female who's of ages, fur colors, sizes and styles. It was like a mini Ville of its own here. I heard and squeak and was tackled to the ground with a loud 'OW'!

"Alice OMH (oh my Horton) you're here! What are you doing here!?" I heard Kate voice ring in my ears she sat on my back.

"Kate, your…hurting me" I whispered. She gasped and got up helping me on my feet. Before I can get a word she hugged me tightly lifting me up off the ground, I couldn't help but to smile and hug her back. Why does everyone like picking me up?

"Your mom thought I could use a breathier from my home and I came for your sleep over so…here I am" I said happily. Kate placed me back on the ground and clapped her hands together.

"That's great! So can you take off your hijab?!" she asked excitedly. I sighed and shook my head.

"You have an older brother" I said sadly. Kate stopped her cheering and looked at me confused.

"But I thought you and my brother are friends?" she asked. I arched my dark lavender brow. Friends? Before I can say anything I caught sight of the raven headed boy who made me feel weak in the knees.

"Jojo?" I asked softly. He shifted his head to see me and looked utterly shock.

Jojo the mayor son?

Crap.

./././././././.

Ohhhhh, poor Alice you're so out of the loop. She didn't even know Jojo last name Dx That's a bad friend. Well sorry for not posting yesterday! Supa busy, but this is a long chappy so I hope I'm forgiven!

Sorry if there is any or a lot of errors!

Also song is from Sleeping with sirens-Dead Texas walker ranger


	5. Chapter 5 Late night chat

Hey, I want to say thanks for the reviews!

Sorry for the late post!

Chp 5!

/././././././././.

Alice couldn't breathe; she had drowned the sound of Kate's voice who repeatedly said her name out. But it slowly turns to an echo in the back of her mind. She couldn't move, speak or think. The only thing she could do is stare into the beautiful bright brown eyes that belonged to Jojo. Alice got some control of her eyes and scanned his appearances. He didn't wear his beanie hat; the top of his hair is puffy, his ends slightly curled, his hair looked longer than usual, but all in all it looks good. She wanted to brush his hair~ Her eyes scanned his outfit; no longer wearing the thick sweater, he instead wore a white wife beater shirt showing his skinny long arms. And he wore black short pants with no shoes. His fur looks soft and very thin. He still looks handsome.

Alice blushed as she bit her lower lip moving her gaze away from Jojo. She couldn't believe she just thought that! Her heart raced as she fiddled with her fingers. Kate noticed the sudden change in Alice behavior; she went from talking to her, staring at her brother then acting all shy. Kate blinked countless times thinking what just happen. She thought and thought till realization hit her. A sly smile grew on her face. Oh, she knew what was going on here~.

Kate tapped her shy friend shoulder making Alice squeaked in surprise and fidgeted. Jojo chuckled at her sudden action of surprise. He smiled a small smile as she went upstairs trying to hide his blush. Kate grabs Alice's hand and zoomed by her older brother and into her room that she shared with 45 other sisters. Quickly slamming the door Kate squealed as she hops in one place.

"Oh, my HORTON! Your totally crushing on my brother!" the teal female shouted as she giggled with joy. Alice seems lost at her use of vocabulary; crush? She does not want to harm Jojo! Why would she do that? Jojo is her friend. Why would that be something worth celebrating? That's horrible.

"Kate, I wish no harm to Jojo. We are friends" I tried to reason with the giddy girl. Kate stopped her mini parade and looked back at me confused.

"Harm? Ohhhh, no no no Alice. Not crush as in 'I'ma crush you into bits'. Crush as in you have feelings for him more than just a friend." The older girl explained to me while she nudged me arm; trying to hint something. But I am too busy processing the two completely different meaning for the word 'crush'.

"I really don't see the comparison. Why would anywho use the word crush to explain as in-"

When Kate words sink into my mind I shook my head as I put up my hands in defenses.

"NO! I don't like Jojo as I would love a husband!" I said trying for her to understand. Kate eyes nearly bugged out her skull. She waved her arms in protest.

"Whaooooo! Alice don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not saying you love him. I'm saying you LIKE him more than just a friend."

I felt like my mind got a whiplash; or that's how it felt. Crush? Like him more than a friend? What? None of this made senses! How many levels of friendship are there? What level am I on? I wanted to yank my hair off! I cupped my face in my hands as I shook lightly.

"I don't understand" I whispered as I felt like an idiot. Jeez, I couldn't even communicate right with who's my age. I felt like an outsider. Kate smiled at me as she sat me down on one of the many beds in the large room as she pat my head. I rest my head on her shoulder as I looked at the white semi-clean floor in a daze.

"Ok, so when you see Jojo, do you get happy all of a sudden?" She asked. I thought about. When I see him in art and he flashes me a smile my heart leaps and I can't help but smile like a fool. I nodded.

"Yes"

"Alright, um do you feel anything when you see him? Your heart racing, shy, or sweaty palms?" she shot back at me again. I closed my eyes as I tried to focus on any memory of the three reactions. I blushed as I nodded again.

"Two out of those three. I've never had sweaty palms. Do these questions have any purpose?" I asked softly as I looked at the teal teen. Kate nodded her head, her puffy hair bouncing at her movement. I sigh as I bit my lower lip. A new habit I picked up.

"Last question. When you see Jojo what do you notice and why?" she ended tenderly as I shifted my feet around. I felt my cheeks get warm as looked up at the pink ceiling dotted with rainbow colors. I took a deep breath as I smiled lightly.

"His eyes. His beautiful brown bright eyes. They are just so breath taking, they hold his emotions and I can just read what they say like it's a book. When I look into his eyes it feels like…like time has stopped. I can't breathe or move. I feel like, it's just me and him. And nobody else…. It sounds pretty silly when I say it aloud." I said nervously trying to giggle it off. But I shook my head and clear my throat trying to seem unfazed by my answer. But I couldn't help but think about what I said. My cheeks got warmer; did I really say all that? I guess and I did, and I meant every word of it. I lost my whole train of thought when I felt Kate squeeze me into a tight hug. My cheek pressed against hers.

"Awwe, you two will make the cutest couple EVER!" she squeaked as she rocked me back and forth. I just laughed nervously as I return the hug.

'_Just because I like him doesn't mean he'll like me back.' _

That thought made me feel sad, my heart felt like it dropped to the pit of my stomach. I didn't know a 'crush' could have this much of an impact on me. Then something in me clicked, crush. I giggled bitterly as I thought out it. Crush; when the person you admire most doesn't return one's feelings. They become crushed. I sighed heavily as I shook off the thought. Well I guess I shouldn't act on this 'crush' it will only hurt me in the end. After that Kate drop the subjected and we started doing what girls did, chat, talk about cute boys, and we did each other makeup. This seems typical to do, but it was fun. Well more on my side since I have no makeup experience I made Kate look like a clown. I added to much blush on her cheeks making two big bold spots on her pale teal cheeks. I poked her in the eyes with the pencil eye liner several times and I pick a dark shade of lipstick for her. She didn't mind it and expertly show me how to fix the disaster I did on her face. Once she was done I had to clap; she went from looking like a clown to a beautiful who I would admire for their beauty.

I looked myself in the mirror and was in awe struck. I've never seen my face with such color, and my eyes seem to look brighter. I look…beautiful. I smiled as I touched my cheeks and perk up my lips a bit. So shiny.

Yes, I took off my head piece only since it was just me and her. She put mascara on my eye lashes and they look super long and lush then they did before. Light pink blush on my pale lavender cheeks and pink lip gloss. It wasn't too much, but less is more. Still looking at myself in the mirror; admiring the familiar stranger looks as I bowed my head.

"Thank you, Kate. Thank you, for making me looks beautiful" I whispered to her. I look at her with a bright genuine smile. Kate smiled and turns my head back to the mirror. She stood behind me and placed her hands on my shoulder.

"Alice, you were always beautiful, the makeup just made it more noticeable" I blinked at my reflection. I was never able to stare at myself for such a long time since the guilt ate me alive. The guilt of not being modest and I guess I tried so hard to be modest I saw myself unattractive. I felt my eyes water as I smile happily as I hugged Kate. She giggled and patted my back. Oh dear Seuss. What else has my parents teaching blind to?

It is dark Kate and her sister slept in peace. I and Kate decided on sharing a bed, but I wasn't tired. My brain is too busy processing all the things I had learned today. This didn't allow me to sleep. I looked at the digital clock on the night stand; 12:34 p.m. I sighed as slowly and carefully got up the bed sneaking out the door, but I gasped under my breath. My hijab! I slowly reopen the door slipping my long arms through the crack. I quickly reach back inside to the chair and grabbed my hijab off of it. I put it on and started to walk down the halls. I walked up numerous steps slowly since some of the steps creaked at sudden pressure. Soon after the stairs came to an end; there wasn't an attic or any door way just a square hole in the ceiling. I shrugged and went through it and stood on the roof. It is a bit chilly and windy. I crossed my arms tightly trying to keep warm. I shifted my gaze to the edge, slowly and easily I walked near the end of the roof and scanned WhoVille. The mayor home is the tallest house of all so there is a lovely view of the town below. I look at the scenery in wonder as I felt my heart warm up. WhoVille is so beautiful. The wacky architecture just made it unique. I took a deep breath as I smiled; I moved from the end and turn to the curvy roof with grass on it. I approached the mini field and step on top of it. I felt the cool softness of the grass under my toes. It felt nice. I've never walked on grass before, my parents always told me to wear slippers at all times.

I walked to the middle of the lawn and sat down on the cozy grass. I sighed happily feeling the cool wind blow making my hijab do a little dance. I looked up at the observatory as I wished to hear the lovely music, but it's late. I sighed as I lean on my back and looked at the stars. There are so many out tonight. I closed my eyes feeling relaxed. I can't believe I like Jojo. How can I be so stupid to crush on one of my friends? I shook my head and reopen my eyes only to see brown curious orbs staring into mines.

"AH!" I shouted as I tried to sit up but end up bumping heads with the shadow.

"OW!" the shadow shouted as it pulled back. I sat up holding my forehead as I whined softly. It hurts! I open my eyes slowly as I hissed in pain. My head was starting to throb, great.

"Sorry about that you sc-Jojo?" I asked as I cut myself off. My eyes adjusted in the dark making the shady figure have color under the full moon. The shadow turned out to be Jojo. I bit my lower lip as I shifted my eyes away. I'm such an idiot.

"I-I'm sorry, did I-I hurt you?" I asked gently as I moved over to him. Jojo moved his hand away from his forehead to show a red mark. I gasped at the painful looking marking, Oh, sweet Seuss I bruised him! Alice why can't you do anything right?

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Do you feel dizzy?" I asked quickly cupping his cheek checking the bruise and any signs of him having a concussion. I soon heard the chuckle that made my heart speed twice its pace. The dark who chuckled causing me to blush, but it went unnoticed due to the hijab. Jojo grabbed my hands and held them together with his as he smiled brightly at me. His smile made the stars look like they weren't shining.

"I'm fine" he mumbled. I felt his soft hands cupping over mines squeezing them tenderly. I blush brighter as I looked down at our joined hands. Jojo must have noticed and quickly pulled away. My warm hands got cold real quick making me feel a bit upset. But I sucked it up and started to play with the hem of my hijab.

"Sorry" he muttered. Jojo felt his cheeks warm up again as he cleared his throat. He shifted his eyes in various directions before speaking. He couldn't look at her, having her close to him made him nervous!

I had settled myself next to him, but there are a few inches of space between us.

"S-so, what are y-you doing here?" he asked stumbling over his words as he looked in my direction, but not at me. I found his stammering very cute. I smiled as I pulled my knees to my chest. I can feel my heart beat against my knees and I look at my feet. I wiggled them in the grass.

"Well, I-I couldn't s-sleep. I'm not use t-t-o this sleep over thing" I ended with an awkward giggle as I looked back up at the dark night 'stary' sky.

Jojo smiled softly at her as his hair swayed with the wind. The cool night made his cheeks cool down. Jojo reached over and places his hand on her left shoulder as he chuckled.

"Don't worry Ali, it's not so bad here" he teased with a playful smile. He didn't know what it is with this girl that made him want to talk, but he liked it. He hadn't had a conversation in so long. But when Alice turns to look at him he couldn't breathe.

I looked back at Jojo with smile as I giggled. I nudged his shoulders softly, Jojo gasped lightly before he laugh at the shove. I was caught off guard by the sudden gasp, but I felt my heart skip a beat when a laugh came after. I slowly broke out my shell and laughed with him; my legs slowly laid flat on the grass feeling really comfortable.

"Shut up Mcdodd, the son of the MAYOR! I didn't know you are the mayor son" I exclaimed excitedly. Jojo shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. To him it's really not, it's his father's job. He's proud to have an important figure in his life, but in the end he stills his goofy dad he grew to love.

"Guilty" I giggled at his nonchalant attitude. He smirked as he fixed his shaggy hair since the wind keeps shifting in many different directions. I couldn't help, but laugh. I am doing a lot of laughing lately!

"How do I look?" he asked making a pose while he perks up his lips. His strands of hair overlapped each other in a tangled mess, covering his eyes. I laughed harder as I tried to catch a breath. Oh, he such a funny character. I fixed Jojo hair; it is soft like I had hoped. When I moved the hair out of his seeing view our eyes locked. I felt my heart pounding in my head, my heart speeding faster than ever. I saw a tint of pink on his pale cheeks. My thumb caressed his cheeks; Jojo moved his nose and nuzzled my palms with a soft smile. I felt his lips kiss my palm softly. I felt a rush of tingles hit me as I gasped for air. It was the best feeling I have ever experiences, I've never felt such a surge of energy like that. My stomach felt light and fuzzy. Even though I felt happy, the feeling made me feel scared. A simple crush can break a person and I know I'm not all that strong. So if I do act on my feelings, what if Jojo doesn't return the favor? I felt my eyes stinging as I felt the tears slowly build. I quickly pulled back and looked at the lab as I prayed to hear the graceful keys of the piano to calm my beating heart.

"Also, I came out here hoping to hear music" I said softly trying to distract him from what just happened. Jojo felt a bit hurt, he taught he sensed in the moment, he felt it in his heart. But he guessed it was just him. He sighed softly to himself, then her words process in his head he looked at his lab.

"Music?" he asked. I nodded happily as I pointed at the star study.

"Yeah, from there. On most nights I get on my roof and wait till 6:30 to hear music play for the observatory. It's amazing. I can dance to it and it just relieves the stress I had that day. The song the who plays inside takes me away from this world and just for a moment…I feel free." I sighed happily as I looked at the rusty building. Jojo looked shocked at the girl words. Could it be her that claps for him? Does she know it's him playing the music? By the way she spoke about the mysterious who that played some nights, he guessed she didn't. He went to say something, but Alice yawned softly. It is the cutest thing he had ever heard.

"Tired?" he teased again. I rolled my eyes and nodded and I began to rub my left eye. Thank Seuss I took the makeup off or it will be smeared everywhere and I would look like I have a black eye. I smiled at my own thought that I didn't notice Jojo move. I felt a hand on my shoulder again and I was being pulled softly sideways and I felt my head leaning on Jojo shoulder left. It's comfy.

"You can take a nap, I want to stay up here longer, but I don't want be alone" he said without looking at me. I blushed as I nodded. I snuggled closer and slowly to the smaller boy as I closed my eyes. I felt safe and secure in Jojo hold. I couldn't explain it all I know it felt right and wanted to stay this way. The chills I got from the mid-November night went away and I felt Jojo's soothing and welcoming body heat. I slowly closed my eyes and within seconds I fell fast asleep.

./././././././

Omg thankies for the reviews. Yes , I am xXxBlackroseofsouthparkxXX Jeez long as name! Sorry I didn't complete my 'friends with benefits', story there was too much errors and mistake I just died inside from reading it xD But I do look forward to completing this story! And Mimi was such a mary-sue xD I tried to mix things up a bit and make a girl the complete opposite of Jojo. And who's too nice to do bad things, so when she does something ooc it becomes a real story!

Hope there wasn't too much error and thankies again, if you have friends who like Jojo and you think they be interested to read please let them know 'How did we get here?' is for them!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh ffffffffffffffff the last chapter had so many erroorrrrsssss! Sorry guys, but you are all amazing for reviewing and liking it anyways so here chp 6!

./././././././././././.

The sun rises up into the sky warming up the small town. The busy streets of WhoVillie sounded the neighborhoods. Who's on their way to work, shopping or just enjoying the lovely weather. But two who's, who accidently slept on the roof. Unaware of the panicking sibling's in the home of the Mcdodd household. Kate demanded all ninety-five of her younger sister to search for Alice; Kate is the second oldest of the Mcdodd kids. Ned and Sally were searching around Whoville in search of the missing teen. Kate ran to Jojo's room hoping he would help her search for her missing friend.

"JOJO, I NEED YO-…Jojo?" the teal who asked aloud seeing Jojo room is empty. She sighed and rubbed her face wondering where the two who's went.

"We found them!" one of the sisters shouted from down the hall. Kate eyes widen and without a second thought she dashed down the hall to see Kelly with a wide smile. Kate arched her brow at her tenth youngest sister.

"Where are they? And why are you smiling like that? It's creepy" she said in one breath breathing in heavily. Kelly sighed happily as she grabbed her sister's hand and told her to be quiet. Kate did as told and followed her sister to the roof. She was confused on why they would be on the roof. She shrugged; she would see and find out soon enough. Passing through the square hole in the ceiling she saw a crowd of her sisters sounding something. They 'awe' lightly and took many photos in the center of the who's. Kate shoved through the wall of sister and shoved her way through the barrier she finally made it to the front. Her brown eyes went wide, she rubbed her eye balls to make sure she wasn't seeing things and she wasn't. The corner of her lips tugged up smiling happily. She took out her whophone and snapped a bunch of photos of Jojo and Alice. They lay on the grassy roof spooning together. Jojo being the big spoon; ironically enough. Kate can see the light smile on Jojo face as he held Alice tightly against him. They look so cute together! The sisters smile at their older brother and his obvious crush as they cuddled together. Alice whined softly and shifted in her sleep burying her face in Jojo chest as she tangled their feet together. Kate took a few more snap shots as she tried not to squeal to loud. Jojo put his chin on top of her head as he rested.

Alice felt the sun rays burning through her eyelids and the feeling of stares on her. She felt a bit uncomfortable, but she turns over blocking the sun, but not the stares. She moved her feet under something and snuggled closer to the thing that made her feel comfortable and protected. She heard a soft and steady 'thud' in her ears, relaxing her tense muscles. She took and deep breath and open her eyes to see black and grey. Pulling back farther she saw Jojo face. He still slept peacefully; felt her heart jump as a blush grace her cheeks. She had not yet noticed the sisters that surrounded her, she just noticed only Jojo. She played with his hair softly, running her fingers through his raven locks. Her left hand soon ran down his soft furry white cheeks as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. Jojo fidgeted at the touch and his eyes open gradually. Alice quickly pulled away and smiled brightly at him as his bright brown eyes glow under the sun's ray.

"Good morning sleepy head" she whispered gently to him. The dark who blinked a few times before chuckling and yawn softly. That was the best sleep he had in years.

"Morning, already?" he asked with a fake pout, but he is secretly upset. He wished he could have held her when he was awake. Jeez, his unconscious self has more guts than he did! Alice smiled inder her hijab and nodded slowly. She too is secretly upset. They just stared at each other; Jojo still having his arms around her thin hips.

"Mom made pancakes Jojo" Kate said with a smug smile on her face. Jojo and Alice jolt up, turning to see the sisters that surrounded them. Alice gasped and bit her lower lip. How did she not notice them there? She mentally smacked herself for not paying attention to her surroundings. Kate walked over to Alice and helped her up and Jojo cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I'll s-see you l-later Alice" he said quickly only for her to hear before getting up; leaving the scene. Alice nodded her head not saying a word to embarrass to speak. The entire younger sister cleared out from the roof and walked back into their house. But Kate and Alice who eventually walked back inside in silences.

/./././

Soon all of Kate's friends came over for the sleep over; there are a lot of them! Even Jinx and Britney are here. They held hands as they smiled at teal who and exchanged hugs. Britney caught sight of Alice from the corner of her eye and squealed. She ran over to the lavender who and tackled her into a hug. Alice 'oof' as her back slams against the wall behind her a bit too hard for her liking. But she sucked it up and hugged the brown who back happily; she missed her friends.

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here too!" Jinx shouted as she made her way over to the girls. The religious who nod as she cringe in pain from Britney's earlier attack.

"I didn't know you two were coming either! This should be fun!" Alice chirped excited to see what was in store for her today. Kate had told Alice that she invited a bunch of girls, but only five were staying. All the girls settle upstairs in Kate's room; five of her sisters had to give up their beds. But the older sibling kicked out all of her sisters for the time being. She walked me over to the three who's that were planning to stay the night. A pink who with curly full hair with red dots on her neck. A yellow who with long golden hair and a peach who with brown short hair.

"Guy this is Alice, Alice these are my friends Bunny, Jewls, and Amy. I'm guessing you already know Britney and Jinx" Kate said kindly. I nodded Bunny is the yellow who, Jewls the peach who and Amy the pink who. They all waved at me. I wave back shyly as I nod.

"Yes, Jinx and Britney are my friends" I said smoothly as I looked back at the said girls. The teal who nodded and clapped her hands together making all the girls in the room go quiet.

"Ok, so what do we do first? Movie, gossip, baking, confessions or dress up?" Kate announced to the girls listing off activities. Every who in the room whispered to one another on what to do. There were some shouts of, movies, baking and gossip. Jinx and Britney stood there not saying a word; they never really had a voice in these kinds of the situations, but when their eyes land on Alice they smirked evilly. Jinx looks over at her girlfriend and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" The short female asked. Britney nodded as she wiggled happily in her spot.

"I doooooo~!"

Jinx and Britney nodded to each other and took in deep breath.

"DRESS UP!" they shouted together as they flare their arms around screaming at the top of their lungs. The room went silent as they watched the couple yell their choice.

"Ok, dress up. Dress up who?" Kate asked with her arms cross. Jinx grabbed Alice right arm and waved it violently around. Alice squeaked at the sudden rough tug; who knew someone that little has so much strength.

"ALICE!" she shouted as the lavender girl froze. The poor dear not having a clue on what to say or do. She didn't want to be dress up! She much prefers a movie! Kate felt a light bulb light in her head as she nod.

"Alice it is than!" she announced to the girls who cheered happily. Alice shook her head and put her hands up defensively.

"T-that's sounds f-fun and all but I have to k-keep my hijab on" She stammers out as she felt her knees shake in fear. She shrinks back as Jinx, Britney and Kate advance their way over to her. With mischievous smirks on their faces; making Alice feel uneasy. Jinx shook her head.

"No, you said only when guys are around. We are all girls" She said smugly as she rubbed her hands together loving hers and her baby boo's idea. All the girls in the room were interested on how Alice looked and they saw this as the perfect opportunity to see. They all chanted her name as they encased her in the middle; surrounding her. Alice shook in fear as she squeaked lowly to herself.

/././././

After a few hours they finally dressed Alice up like a normal teenager. Well, normal as it can get in some cases. Kate had made Alice model every clothes she has in her closet, but the whole 'girl next door' look didn't fit her. It was to…perfect. And she found perfection very boring. She wanted to play around with Alice look; experiment with her. So they went the other way with the aspect. She dressed up Alice in dark skinny jeans, a plain grey tank top with a mini leather jacket. She also forced the girl to where her favorite black lace up spike studded heel platform ankle boots. Jinx smiles excitedly seeing Alice dress up like this. She sat Alice down on the chair in front of a blue vanity and started to apply make up on her. The dark who applied light blush, shimmering red lip gloss, and a long slick cat eyes with liquid eye liner over her eyelids.

Jinx tilt Alice head up and started filling in her eyebrows with dark purple eyeliner to make them bolder. The last touches were mascara that extended her curled eyelashes. Britney step in and flatten Alice hair and brushed her bangs to the right and hair sprayed it so it would stay that way. Jinx and Britney stood in front of Alice covering her up with their frames and looked around the room seriously.

"She is done. Now we bring to you the new Alice Ortiz" they said seriously making it dramatic. Both girls step from the opposite sides divulging their 'creation'. All the girls moved away from her wanting to see their work. Kate rolled up her lips as tears swell up. Britney and Jinx gave her thumbs up as they wrapped their arms around one another. Alice gasped at the sight she saw in the mirror. She looks…different. She touched her bangs, touching the stiff surface of the hair spray was applied at. She slowly stood up as she gawks at her new appearances. She looks older, like a woman who walked out of the magazine! The jeans are really tight for her liking, but it looks good on her. She noticed the tiny curve by hips from the tight tank top shirt. She took a step forward to see her make up better, but she wobbled a bit not use to being so high up. But she found herself enjoying the view! Alice giggled as she did a little twirl; she felt a rush sweep through her veins. She as a totally different person! She isn't wearing her hijab! Everyone can see her and she isn't in a uniform; she in fact felt more herself in these clothing! Alice stump her feet on the ground quickly and excitingly as she turns around and hugs Kate tightly.

"Thank you!" she squeaked happily, she lost her footing and almost fell. Kate grabbed in her arms in the nick of time and held her stable on the ground. The teal who giggled and nodded.

"You know those clothes been in the closet for some time now. Your free to keep them" she offered happily as she stared at the lavender who with a smile. Alice gapes at her shockingly.

"Really?" Kate nods her head as she laughs happily.

"Even the boots" Alice didn't know what to say. She is so grateful right now! She gave her a tighter squeeze and smiled happily.

"Thank you" she whispered. Jinx and Britney ran over and join the hug. Alice laughed as she held in her tears of joy. She knew she is finding herself, and she has great friends to help her lead her in the right direction. Something inside her click realizing that her parent's life style they forced her into wasn't her cup of tea.

"Girls, there's cake in the kitchen!" Sally shouted from down the stairs. Wow, she has a great set of lungs! All the girls Kate invited and her sister ran down stairs in a wink of an eye. The girls broke apart from the group hug and smiled.

"You want some cake?" Kate asked to her friends. Britney and Jinx nodded they held each other's hand and walked out the door with Kate. The teal who sense Alice not by her side and turn back.

"Coming Alice?" she asked kindly. Alice look herself in the mirror, still not believing it her she is looking at. Alice snapped out of the trance and looked at Kate and quickly nodded.

"In a bit" Kate smiled and walked out her room. Alice squealed and twirled around in the room. She stumbled a few times, but she didn't care. She felt amazing right now. Ever since she left her house she felt nothing, but the joy of experiencing life first handedly. She looked back at the mirror and smiled. She wonders what Jojo would think? The thought made her giggle, she really does like Jojo. Since she seemed to care what he thought about her. She took in a deep breath and started to hum one of the songs Jojo put in her mix tape. The humming so turn into words as she began to sing to herself.

I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pullin' at my clothes

I'm tryin' to keep my cool, I know it shows

I'm starin' at my feet, my cheeks are turnin' red

I'm searchin' for the words inside my head

She sang lowly as she walks around the very long and wide room. She giggles to herself as she twirled more getting used to the pain she felt in her feet.

I'm feelin' nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it, yeah

If I could say what I want to say

I say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

Jojo heard his mom offering cake to the girls. What about him? He wants cake too! He walked out his room; he flexed his left hand as he rubs his knuckles gently. He's been in his for the last four hours trying to create a song for Alice for tonight, but what he wrote wasn't perfect enough to play. He curses himself under his breath feeling like a moron. When did he start to care what anyone thought about his music? As long as he like it, it was good enough! But for some reason he really cares about what Alice would think and trying to make a song for Alice is the most difficult thing he ever did! Building a whole new Symphonophone would be easier to do! He rubs his face as he groan in frustration. Jojo saw the flight of stairs ahead of him, but something caught his attention. More of some WHO. They were singing. He follows the soothing voices to one of his sister's room. He turn the knob slowly, pushing open the door making a crack to see a who he has never seen before. He didn't get a chance to see her face since she has her back towards him, but she looks very beautiful from behind; if he did say so himself. Maybe it's one of Kate's friends. He pulled back into the hallway; he knew that song. It is a song he couldn't stop playing ever since Alice came into his life. He stood there behind the large blue oak door and listen to the talented who. Peeking in on her every now and then.

What is wrong with my tongue?

These words keep slippin' away

I stutter, I stumble

Like I've got nothin' to say

'Cause I'm feelin' nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it, yeah

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

But these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

But these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say

Alice twirled around, but this time she trips over her own feet and lands on the ground with a loud thud. She hissed feeling her ankle throbbing in pain. She now sees the down fall in the heels, no puns intended. By the time Jojo heard the loud thud he peek in and saw her on the floor whimpering in pain. She held her left ankle as she rubbed it softly moaning out a low 'ow'.He walks in quickly over to her and kneeling down next to her as she whined softly. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked softly to her. Alice flinched at the sudden touch and voice. Not expecting it at all. She giggles embarrassed that she was caught falling on her face like a clumsy goof.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry" she said shrugging like it's not a big deal; which is wasn't. Alice looks up and her bright navy eyes linked with brilliant brown ones. Jojo felt the wind get knock out of him as he held his breath; not able to breathe. Those eyes, the eyes that made him feel like he weak in the knees. That made his heart skips a beat. The gorgeous navy blue eyes that held wonder and innocents.

"Alice?"

./././.././.

Sooooooooooooorrrry I took so long! But in other news I had graduated from high school with second honors and I got a scholarship for 9,500 dollars.


End file.
